Sur L'esquif de Charon
by Euripe
Summary: "Ino a besoin d'aide". Ce ne sont que des mots, qu'un bout de papier. Et pourtant, cela résume si bien sa vie. Et pourtant, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Une naissance, une mort... et dans ce tout petit espace entre une virgule et une voyelle, il y a toute une histoire a faire tenir, alors parfois, elle ne dure pas longtemps.


Moi, je vous conseil d'écouter ça : watch?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM . Mais je ne menace personne avec un sniper. Enfin, je crois.

**Sur l'esquif de Charon**

« Ino a besoin d'aide »

Les lettres vacillantes se pressaient les unes contre les autres sur cet espace restreint, étouffées à jamais dans les quatre centimètres crasseux du reste d'une page, prisonniers négligés des deux doigts abimés et tremblants qui peinaient à retenir leur support déchiré. Ino ? C'était elle. Des cheveux blonds qui auraient sans doute été fins, sans doute été beaux si elle leur avait laissé le temps de s'épanouir en pans longs, mais ils s'unissaient à ne montrer que les quelques millimètres de repousses sombres qu'autorisait son crâne rasé. Une peau surement cristalline et douce sous l'épaisseur de la crasse qui l'enveloppait amoureusement. Un regard au bleu chatoyant d'une mer antillaise, lumineux comme le soleil taquin d'un pays africain s'il n'était pas rempli de ce vide sidérant, entouré de striures rouges sur blanc. Un corps certainement long et élancé aux courbes appétissantes et rebelles, si ses os faibles ne se dessinaient pas si facilement sur son visage, si son corps ne survivait pas grâce à l'étoffe dodue et poisseuse qui l'habillait.

Parce qu'avec de si, elle aurait pu changer sa vie, avec des si, elle aurait su. Et tout aurait été différent, tout aurait été mieux. Car il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être là, assise à même le sol agressif d'un bout de trottoir, sous l'abri vacillant d'un store lacéré à regretter le passé et à imaginer une autre vie avec des si.

Qu'avait-elle raté ? Quand avait-elle commis cette erreur irréparable, dont elle ne cessait d'être punie ?

Une bourrasque pestilentielle eut raison de ses doigts tremblants, libérant le papier séquestré pour une promenade tout en détours, en vagues et en sursauts. Délivrant au monde le message d'une rejetée en mal de tout.

Pressant les pans de sa veste en jean négligée, elle suivit du regard les allées et venues de son imploration personnelle. Plus loin un bruit agaçant perça le silence, gagnant en intensité à chaque minute, chargeant ses tympans de douleur à chaque seconde. Puis, enfin, le trouble-fête se présenta dans sa lumière éclatante. Tous phares allumés, la locomotive de tête la nargua presque et fila à toute allure, trainant ses wagons lourds derrière elle, insensibles à son état. Finalement, sa dernière extension se pressa hors de ses champs de vision l'achevant aimablement dans son oubli.

Parfois, elle se prenait à s'imaginer être l'une de ces marchandises cajolées : peut-être une télévision observée ? Ou alors la paire de chaussure tant désirée ? On aurait toujours pris son d'elle, la traitant avec amour. Parce que la vie, c'est donnant-donnant.

"**We buy things we don't need with money we don't have to impress people we don't like."[Dave Ramsey]**

Cette nuit-là, seul Hypnos vint la cajoler de temps en temps mais il s'en allait bien vite au passage d'un train traitre, comme les nuits précédentes et très certainement comme les suivantes.

Ce fut sous l'ordre de rayons inquisiteurs que ses yeux bleus ternes cernés de violet se dévoilèrent définitivement. Lassent. A l'image de ses chaussures usées qui n'en pouvaient plus de ses kilomètres indéfinis, de ses mains tremblantes épuisées à serrer une conserve vide en quête de pièces _trop rares_. A l'image de son esprit, mort d'insouciance, torturé d'indolence, massacré d'indifférence. Matin après matin, la détermination s'envolait. Jour après jour, l'espoir devenait vain. Et puis il y avait cette question latente, celle qui prenait plaisir à l'achever : que vais-je devenir ? Coriace mantra, qui cajolait son esprit incohérent en perspectives funestes auxquelles elle se savait destiné. Morte de faim ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait franchi le pas de son premier rat cru bien des fois et elle le referait encore et encore. De froid ? Pas de si tôt, nombreux étaient les endroits chauds qui l'accueilleraient : un coin de métro oublié, une bouche d'égout vicieuse mais salutaire ? Elle avait le choix. Assassinée ? Probable. Les fous étaient nombreux dans une Amérique qui abandonnait ses fous sur les bas-côtés. Violé ? Les chances étaient trop nombreuses pour ne pas l'envisager.

Une bille acide remonta dans sa gorge. Impromptue. Sa main maigre serra méchamment sa mâchoire, embrassant ses lèvres gercées. Vain. Inconsolable, sa faiblesse hurlait sa force dans ses tympans alors qu'un flot immonde glissait d'entre ses lèvres, écartait ses doigts tremblants, nourrissant le béton, éclaboussant la toile sale de son blouson. Une sueur vile suinta sur sa peau, mauvais présage dans une matinée d'automne bien trop fraiche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe malade, ce serait bête. Vraiment bête. Une quinte de toux vrilla sa gorge aigre, le forçant à plisser les yeux sous sa violence. Mon Dieu …

« …Non »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, articulant un mot sourd. Elle ne comprit pas.

« Non ? »

Semblable.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas ça, pas comme ça. Et elle tenta encore et encore, hurlant des mots inaudibles, pressant sa gorge de ses doigts maigres, tirant sa langue de ses ongles crasseux. Et Elle vomit à nouveau.

_Plus rien. _

Alors elle s'affala contre le mur grisâtre. Laissant sa main trainée dans le rejet d'un reste de yaourt volé à la poubelle d'une famille insouciante. Muette ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir pire ? Là, toute de suite. Certainement pas.

Elle revoyait ces femmes qui tendaient des petits mots dans le métro. Elles lui avaient fait pitié. Elle se faisait pitié. Mais. Voilà.

_Elle n'avait plus rien._

Intarissables, les larmes s'échappaient de son regard écarquillé fixant le ciel morne d'un pays pourri de l'intérieur. Foutu cauchemar Américain. Et elle se surprit à prier. Suppliant un Dieu de lui rendre sa vie d'avant.

_Rien, sauf un esprit rongé par les souvenirs. _

**Il est idiot de demander à Dieu de vous donner quoi que ce soit. Demandez-lui plutôt de vous donner les moyens d'y arriver. **

Suppliant sa mère, d'arranger les choses.

**Il est encore plus idiot, de demander aux vivants d'arranger des choses qu'ils ont eux-mêmes laissés se dégrader. **

Peut-être allait-elle mourir là ? Elle en aurait rit. Dire qu'heures après heure elle s'était toujours vanté de _sa force_, de _son endurance_. Et une misérable indigestion, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela puisqu'elle se sentait _plus forte _qu'une grippe, devait s'asservir de la simple tache de la conduire à la mort ? Si elle pouvait, oui, elle en aurait rit. Mais sa gorge semblait restreinte dans un étau bien trop serré, sa voix avec elle. Et puis … Que faire ?

Oui …

Que faire ?

Restez là ? Et attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ? La mort ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et si elle ne venait pas ? Question stupide. Elle avait toujours été au rendez-vous.

A 10 ans, elle avait rencontré sa mère sur les trois mètres qui séparaient l'entrée de son immeuble miteux au bar au trottoir d'en face. Même trottoir où le corps mort de sa mère s'était tassé un soir, nu et poignardé. « C'est l'un des risques du métier, chérie ». Alors la petite Ino en avait conclu que voilà … ça devait arriver.

A 13 ans, elle avait embrassé son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine. Brûlant sa maison d'adoption de son enflammée passion.

A 16 ans, torturée, elle connaissait déjà trop de personnes mortes le long des trottoirs d'une overdose agréable, d'un viol salutaire. Et jamais, à 20 ans, elle n'avait cessé de lui tourner autour, l'évitant de justesse à chaque carrefour, la frôlant dans chaque ligne droite. Peut-être, aujourd'hui s'était-elle décidée à lui adresser la parole ?

Alors elle attendit.

Elle attendit.

Attendit.

**.**

**Merci**


End file.
